1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system and a multi-mode resonator in the wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various portable electronic products have been released, along with the development of information technologies (IT). Such an environment has led to a surge in a quantity of terminals that are possessed and carried by each individual.
As portable electronic products are diversified and complicated, power charging of a portable device has emerged as an issue. In home appliances, as well as portable devices, data may be transmitted wirelessly; however, power lines are required at all times to transmit power. Additionally, to simultaneously transmit data and overcurrent, an antenna for communication, and a system configured to operate the antenna, are required to be mounted together.
A wireless power transmission technology enabling power supply without using a power line has been increasingly spotlighted. For example, when the wireless power transmission technology is commercialized, power may be easily supplied to a wired charging system that is currently used. Wireless power transmission may enable power charging at any time and anywhere, and may be a first step toward an environment enabling sharing of a power source between devices even without a power source. Additionally, the wireless power transmission may prevent natural and environmental pollution caused by used batteries.
Further, near field communication (NFC) has been spotlighted. NFC may be applied to a cell phone, and may be commercialized. A new antenna and a new system for the NFC may be additionally mounted in a mobile device, and the NFC may be commercialized.